Question: If $2^{3x} = 7$, evaluate $8^{x+1}$.
Rewrite $2^{3x}$ as $(2^3)^x=8^x$.  Multiply both sides of $8^x=7$ by 8 to find that $8^{x+1}=7\cdot 8=\boxed{56}$.